Such first and second components may, as stated above, be, for instance, a vehicle steering wheel and a gas bag module which are to be fastened to each other by means of such detent elements. The first and second components are movable with respect to each other such that the first and second detent elements can form a detent connection. However, the assembly unit might assume a not correctly locked state in which the first and second detent elements are in immediate vicinity of each other, but have not yet formed a detent connection, and assume a correctly locked state in which the first and second detent elements have formed a detent connection.
Through detent connections, the components concerned are able to be connected with each other simply and quickly. However, it can not always be seen without difficulty whether a correctly locked detent connection has been made.
Detent connections are known which press the components apart again when a detent connection has not been made, so that a visual check is possible. These detent connections, however, are costly to manufacture. In addition, a visual check is not always possible in detent connections at points which are poorly visible. Many detent connections produce a noise at the moment of engagement, which can be used for an acoustic check. Owing to the noise level for example in a workshop, such an acoustic indication is, however, often only able to be noticed with difficulty.
It is an object of the invention to provide a possibility to be able to reliably proof that a correctly locked detent connection has been established.